


our souls entwined

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fuck Canon, Growing Up, Kara/Lena centric, POV Alternating, Soulmates, this is hella au, will also contain their childhoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: Alternate Universe. Set in a world where the people of Earth have Daemons, physical forms of their souls that exist outside their body in the form of animal companions.In which Lena is a girl with witch-blood in her veins, and Kara is a girl whose soul has never settled.This is the story of two girls who have never fit in with anybody else- except each other.STATUS - May 10, 2017, Chapter 2 is UP.





	1. different

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons 101 - This will be a His Dark Materials AU, meaning that there will be Daemons in this story. For those of you unfamiliar with the Phillip Pullman books, a daemon is the living embodiment of one’s soul, able to take the form of an animal companion for the human they belong to. In childhood, daemons change shape constantly, but settle as one form as the child matures into an adult. Same-sex daemons are rare, and unsettled daemons are nearly impossible. Daemons have a limit on how far they can go from their humans, and both will be subjected to excruciating pain should they be too far apart, except for witches and other people who have undergone trials that allow them to separate from their daemon across long distances. Touching other people’s daemons is taboo, but daemons can interact as their humans interact. I think that’s all you need to know for now, but feel free to do some research and watch the movie/read the books for clarification. I will be changing one thing about daemon canon though, which is this- daemons recognize each other as soulmates even if their owners don’t. Because this is also totally a soulmate AU. :) 
> 
> YES PEOPLE I AM BACK SO SORRY FOR MY HIATUS BUT I HAVE RISEN LIKE A GAY PHOENIX FROM THE ASHES
> 
> xoxoxoxo to all of you who've stuck around

_i. lena_

 

Sariel settles as a peregrine falcon on Lena's sixteenth birthday, soaring high above the guests milling about the grand ballroom of the Luthor estate, dark plumage catching the light of the many chandeliers glittering from the ceiling.

 

The sapphire gown her mother had commissioned for the event is cool and smooth against her skin, but the heavy collar of diamonds resting around her neck is a weight she'd gladly shed. Tuned into her train of thought, Sariel swoops down to rest on the brace around Lena's left forearm, a masterpiece of finely crafted leather embossed with the Luthor crest. Even before today, Sariel had always favored winged animals, so Lena kept quite the collection of guards and braces in her room. It doesn't match her dress, not by any means, but Lillian has allowed it, if only to show off Sariel to the guests.

 

No matter what form she takes, Sariel's eyes have always remained resolutely gold, and people have been fascinated by her daemon's eyes since before either of them were out of infancy. Most people are unsettled by her piercing gaze, but Lena doesn't mind it- how could she hate anything about her _soul_?

 

But most people aren't like Lena.

 

Most people have regular daemons with regular eyes, who can't stray more than a few feet from their human's side.

 

Lena is born with a golden-eyed daemon who can fly far from her side- a testament to the witch-blood in her veins, however diluted.

 

This is the first thing that sets her apart from the world, but it is far from the last.

 

* * *

 

_ii. kara_

 

Kara is the second person in centuries to be born with her soul outside of her body.

 

For the rest of Krypton, daemons are a thing of the past. Years of careful genetic engineering had erased all traces of weakness or flaws from the population, including the unique vulnerability of having one's soul exist in corporeal form.

 

Kara defies the science behind her birth, and Faida shimmers into existence within minutes of her being placed into her parents' arms.

 

She is too young to care, much less even understand, why the tears her mother cries are not of joy.

 

* * *

 

Deep down, Alura-el understands then that her daughter is meant to follow in the footsteps of her sister, her twin, who shares everything with her except for the singular anomaly that now sets her daughter apart from all others as well.

 

_Think about it, Alura! Why else would I have this daemon, if my path is not destined for the stars?_

 

She just doesn't want to believe it.

 

And for many years, she will do everything in her power to deny it.

 

* * *

 

Despite her highborn heritage and place among the nobility of Krypton, Kara zor-El lives the first years of her life as an outcast amongst her peers.

 

It makes no difference to her whether or not the other children wish to be her friends- Faida is company enough, and the pair of them spend their days giggling over her transformations into all of the creatures Kara learns about through her studies.

 

Kara is glad that she is not alone in having a daemon- her Aunt Astra's daemon, Erelah, is settled as a bird for which Krypton has no equal- large and beautiful, with red and gold plumage and fiery eyes.

 

"Why do we have daemons?"

 

This is the question she asks often when Astra manages to visit, bright eyes lingering on Erelah's iridescent feathers.

 

"Why us, and no one else?"

 

"Because we are meant to explore the stars, Kara, meant to find the world on which our daemons belong- and us too." This is what she usually says. It's why she joined the military guild- to explore planets and solar systems beyond their own and find a place where daemons were the norm, rather than the exception.

 

Astra's smile grows dimmer with every passing year when she asks the question, and it's only when Kara turns ten years old that she gives her a real answer.

 

Kara asks her after the celebration, but Astra no longer smiles in response. "Because, little one, we must go to Earth."

 

Kara perks up at the answer in spite of her aunt's lack of enthusiasm, grinning broadly as Faida swoops through the air in jubilant circles. Today, Faida has taken the form of a bird, like Erelah, so the pair of them can fly together as their partners converse.

 

"So you've found it, then? The planet where daemons are from?"

 

"Yes, Kara, I have." Tears well up in Astra's eyes, and for the first time in her young life, Kara feels the first stirrings of fear.

 

Kara scrunches up her face, narrowing her eyes at Astra. "Why are you sad? Is 'Earth' not a nice planet?"

 

"It's a beautiful planet, little one."

 

"Then why-"

 

Alura enters the room, cutting Kara's question off with a wave of her hand. "That's enough talk of Earth, Kara. You don't wish to upset your aunt any further, do you?"

 

Shame reddens Kara's cheeks, and Faida's feathers droop in response. "Of course not," she whispers, moving forward to brush the tears from Astra's cheeks as she crawls into her lap. "Don't cry anymore, Aunt Astra. We don't have to go to Earth if you don't like it."

 

Astra nods, but her gaze is locked upon her sister's face, identical expressions of despair etched across their matching features. "It's alright, little one."

 

"Yes, Kara," her mother continues, echoing Astra's careful tone, "It will all be alright."

 

It is the first time that either of them tell her a lie.

 


	2. the science fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a good summer! :)
> 
> Two updates in one day? Yes, I did that. ;D

Kara Danvers is twelve years old when she sees Lena Luthor for the first time.

 

The past year has been hard for her, but Alex's steady, soothing presence has become something of a balm for the last daughter of Krypton. Today, she's accompanying Alex to a national science fair. The best and brightest students from across the country have been invited to attend the event, sponsored by Luthor Corp, and Kara is pleased that her sister is counted among them.

 

Dressed in a dark blazer and matching slacks, Alex looks every inch a professional. Zerachiel stands beside her, head held high with pride. _Canis dirus_ , an extinct breed of wolf, is the form her daemon has been settled in since the day they met. It's rare for daemons to settle so early, but Kara has found Alex to be exceptional among the people of this planet. He's male, a fact that initially surprised Kara when she'd first met the pair. With only Faida and Erelah as reference, she'd assumed most daemons to be the same sex as their partners. Her arrival on Earth had changed that perception. Here, it was typical for daemons to be of the opposite sex.

 

Once again, on the one place she'd thought she'd finally fit in, Kara finds herself to be an outlier.

 

Faida perches on the vacant chair beside him in the form of a floppy-eared bunny the color of snow. They'd agreed to have her limit her shifts to the most innocuous of Earth's animals, in order to avoid more unwanted attention. It was rare enough for a girl to have a female daemon, let alone one that could transform into animals from alien planets. Kara hopes with everything she has the one day, she'll settle into something equally unassuming.

 

A sudden buzz of excited chatter sweeps through the crowd as a group of men in dark suits begin to carve out a path through the various displays. Kara tenses at the sight of the holstered weapons clipped to their sides, anxious despite the knowledge that they can do her no harm. Alex places a firm hand on her shoulder before her rising unease can trigger sensory shutdown.

 

On this planet, high levels of stress constantly threatened to send Kara's newly enhanced senses haywire and land her in a completely unresponsive state for hours at a time.

 

"Relax, Kara," Alex murmurs, low and calm as always, and Kara closes her eyes in response, focusing all of her attention on the person beside her.

 

Alex's heartbeat is strong and steady, the smell of lilacs and jasmine emanating from her skin. It's soothing and familiar, and lowers Kara's pulse back to acceptable levels.

 

"It's just security for the Luthor family- they own the company that made this entire thing possible, Kara."

 

Kara sneaks a peek over the edge of her glasses- using her above-average sight to peer through the swarm of people. As always, Alex is right. In the middle of the phalanx of guards is a group of people- a family.  Her gaze is drawn to the youngest, a girl her age, with dark hair and pale skin. A daemon- hers, obviously, by the way the golden Labrador keeps pace with her- scans the crowd with anxious, golden eyes. 

 

A soft gasp slips through Kara's lips as she sees it, and Alex's grip on her shoulder tightens with concern. It's not enough to hurt- it will never be enough to hurt- but it's enough to let her know that Alex is worried.

 

"Kara, what's wrong?" Zerachiel asks before her sister can open her mouth, dark eyes as sincere as Alex's own.

 

"The girl with all the guards- her daemon's eyes are beautiful," Kara gushes, beaming towards Faida, "You should have seen it."

 

"That's probably Lena Luthor. Well, I'm sure we'll all get a chance to see it later. Her parents are going to be giving a speech on stage, and she should be up there with them." 

 

Alex is right- again, of course.

 

The speech must be an impressive one, from the various rounds of applause throughout it, but Kara's eyes are glued to the girl and her golden-eyed daemon the entire time.

 

Finally, someone who might just be as different as her. 

 

* * *

 

Lena struggles not to fidget under the weight of the crowd's gaze. 

 

Though most of the attention is focused on her father, Sariel's strange eyes are attracting stares nevertheless. She looks out into the audience from Lena's side, defiance shining in her aureate eyes.

 

Lena herself has no such confidence.

 

She feels like a doll on a shelf, picture-perfect and out for display. The dress she's wearing is one-of-a-kind, as always, perfectly tailored to her exact measurements, her hair perfectly curled by one of the many professionals her mother had hired to make sure Lena looked 'presentable' today. She hates the way the people in the audience gawk and whisper, hates the envy that shines in the eyes of several of the other kids attending the fair.

 

_Go on_ , she wants to scream, _let's trade places! See how much you want the Luthor name when it's your own!_

 

Lex elbows her softly, cottoning on to her discomfort, his voice barely above a whisper when he leans down to take her hand. "Do you want to get out of here?"

 

"Mom said-"

 

"Mom says a lot of things. Dad's pretty much done with his speech, anyways, Lena. It's okay if you want to leave." 

 

A rush of gratitude surges through Lena's veins as she tightens her grip on his hand. Lex always knows how she's feeling. She ducks her head in response and follows his lead as he makes his way to the stairs at the side of the stage, Sariel and Lailah trailing behind them.

 

Lena never once looks up.

 

If she had, she might have caught the piercing gaze of the ocean-eyed girl watching her go.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a review, hug a morbidly shy Lena Luthor.
> 
> Remember, if English isn't your first language, you're welcome to share your thoughts in whatever language you feel comfortable sharing in. There's no need to apologize for the extraordinary accomplishment of learning another language. It's one more than most of the world. :D
> 
> xoxoxoxo all
> 
> Again, the offer stands of guessing what pattern I've snuck into the story- Antinaka, you came close. It does have something to do with the daemons, but not what you think. Feel free to guess again. Whoever guesses first gets a cameo in the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to message me if you have any questions about this story or others. You can reach me here or on my tumblr, @rudderless-in-an-ocean-of-stars.


End file.
